Enochian Melodies
by mishatippins
Summary: Post goodbye Stranger


Sometimes, when it was just the two of them alone on the train, he would sing. They were quiet, old songs that sounded like hymns, each word delicate Enochian with some tiny bits of English.

He would sing about nature, about the world, heaven, hell, or at least, she assumed. She couldn't understand his words, try as she might. But they were beautiful.

Sometimes it would only be his voice, and sometimes is was a symphony of a thousand voices, all singing in harmony with him in a song of whisper and grace.

Sometimes is sounded like he was singing about her. He would hold her as the steamroller pulled out, just calmly raising his voice as silence started to try and creep over them.

Meg Masters wanted to hate the songs. The demon was so used to hate and discrimination that when he would hum to her she would hate how much she enjoyed his voice.

Right now- as she assumed by his tone- he was singing about her. How her skin burned his lips and how he had grown to love her smell, or just about her in general.

To be honest, he had a certain was to make her feel different. Cas has a gentle lover and he always seemed to find a way to make her feel..

She didn't know. Not that she exactly hated that, though.

When he finished his song she felt him tighten his arms around her, the angel rolling his head back on the seat to look out the window.

"That was sweet, Clarence," she purred, watching him tear his eyes from the wooded scenery to place a kiss on her head.

"I thought you didn't like my poetry."

"Call it an acquired taste."

He smilled, and we back to watching the trees.

It was amazing how close they'd become, Cas and she. It was only four weeks ago that Crowley had shoved the_angelus iuguolo_ into her meatsuit's flesh, almost killing her.

Cas had come to her rescue then, unable to heal her but at least to patch up her wounds (again).

And then they ran.

Meg was used to being on the run- she'd been running since what felt like forever, but Castiel…wasn't exactly into being on the down-low, even back when he ran off with Meg after the whole Hester fiasco, he eventually got bored and went back to his boyfirends.

But she was glad he was staying with her… for themost part. he had to be mostly human, no mojo, no grace, and god awful foot travel.

But he stood by her and, for some strange reason, she found herself growing closer and closer to him.

And, thankfully, Castiel received her with open arms.

He startled her when he started singing again, his deep, raspy voice almost a whisper as the Enochian words rolled off his tongue.

She listened to the old language as he murmured the song aloud.

"What's that about?"

"What?"

"Your song, what's it about?"

Castiel swallowed. "It's an old story of an angel. She was an obedient daughter, but one day she went to Earth and fell in love with another angel. But he twisted her and caused her to fall. Her name was-"

"Eloa."

He looked down at her in surprise "You know the story? She was so blinded by her love for-"

"For Lucifer."

He stared at her, and she huffed and explained. "You should obviously know my name isn't- or wasn't always- Meg.

"I thought Lucifer was the bee's knees back then, the most beautiful angel, the most free, and the most corrupt. After our fling, Luci moved on; Eliseith, Lillith, others. But he kept me chained to him for so long I…

"I don't know."

He sighed. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Nah, it was way too long ago. But I'm still surprised everyone remembered her."

"You're speaking of yourself in the third person," Castiel pointed out.

"Eloa's dead. She's kind of always been," she paused. "Would you prefer her, Cas? Some stick-ass angel instead of an evil bitch like me?"

Castiel was silent for a long time, almost to the point of silence being uncomfortable.

"No," he said at last."

"No?"

"I never knew Eloa. She loved someone else. She belonged to someone else.

"But you," he said, burying his face into her hair. "You're the one I want."

She didn't reply and, to be honest, he really didn't mind- they still had two hours left on the train and Meg was already too tired to keep on talking.

And so he sang for her again, a new, soft song that made her drowsy. Castiel, keeping his song and pressing his nose to the top of her head, the angelic melody calming the demon inside her and soothing the grace that crackled under his skin.

And he waited for the final stop.


End file.
